I'M PERMANANT
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: An car accadent leaves Yamato without a voice. How will him and his lover handle it.


**I'M PERMANANT**

It all happened so fast.

He was just getting ready for bed when the phone rang.

The ride to the hospital was nerve racking.

They said the impact was so hard that it sent the car spinning before it flipped into the ditch.

They said the driver that ran into his lover was reckless and died shortly after the impact.

Arriving at the hospital, he was sent to the waiting room by the ER.

After an hour he was informed that his lover would be fine, but…

"But what?" he whispered.

That's when the doctor told him. His lover would never speak again.

They're unsure of how it happened, but they think when the car flipped he was slammed against the steering wheel and it crushed his voice box.

He had to sit down. That's where he was now. Sitting down, unsure as to whether he could handle all of this.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said apologetically.

He nodded. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded and led him to his lover's room before leaving.

He stood there, staring at the man on the bed, silent tears running down his face.

"OhYama."

Surprisingly, the man on the bed stirred; his blond eyelashes moving against pale cheeks before opening ever so slowly, revealing ocean-blue eyes. He turned to look at the tan man standing over him.

'Tai…' blue eyes widened when no sound came from his lips.

**Is this the moment where  
I look you in the eye?**

Taichi frowned and took a seat in the chair beside the bed. He took hold of Yamato's hand in attempt to calm him.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered soothingly while stroking Yamato's blond hair.

Tears slipped down Yamato's cheeks as he mouthed, 'What happened?'

"You were in an accident. Somehow you damaged your voice box. They're not sure how. " Taichi groaned and covered his face with one hand as more tears slipped from his brown eyes.

**Forgive my  
broken promise that **

**you`ll never see me cry**

Yamato pulled on Taichi's hand. As the man leaned toward him, he wrapped his arms around his one true love's neck as if saying it would be alright.

Taichi sobbed into Yamato's shoulder and he could feel the other man shaking with silent sobs as well.

Taichi pulled away, scolding himself for falling apart when his lover needed him.

Yamato wiped away his tears and began looking around for a pen and paper.

"Here." Taichi held out a notepad and a pencil.

Yamato nibbled on his bottom lip as he wrote something, which drove Tai crazy. He looked so sexy when he did that!

Finally, Yamato tossed the notepad at Taichi before looking away.

Tai read his shaky handwriting. His eyes widened.

"NO! I'm not going to leave you! Not today, or tomorrow, or ever! Things are going to change from here on out, but my love for you won't! We'll get through this together."

**And everything  
It will surely change  
Even if I tell you I won`t go away today**

Yamato stared at him for a minute before smiling and nodding.

Later that night, Taichi watched Yamato sleep. He would be able to take him home tomorrow. He was looking forward to bringing his love home. He didn't like hospitals.

Morning came quickly and Yama was dressed and eager to go home. He still would have to take it easy, but home was better than a hospital.

Taichi came back from signing some papers and wrapped an arm around Yamato's waist, guiding the man out of the room.

Yama stared sadly ahead the whole ride home. They pulled into the little condo they had bought together a year ago. Tai opened the door for Yamato, and as they walked up to the door he reached over and grabbed Yamato's hand.

They entered their little home together.

Yamato plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"You want ramen for dinner? Maybe some tea?"

Yama went to reply, but no sound came out and he was reminded of the fact that he would never speak again.

Turning around, he nodded and smiled at the brown-haired man who was currently watching him and rummaging around in the upper cabinet at the same time.

Filling a pot with water, he turned on the burner and went to sit by Yama while he waited for it to boil.

Yamato instantly wrapped his arms around Taichi's waist.

"I love you," he mouthed against Tai's neck and Tai understood.

Taichi smiled. "I love you too. I'm not going anywhere, Yama. You're stuck with me."

**Will you think that you`re all alone  
When no one`s there to hold your hand?  
And all you know seems so far away  
And everything is temporary  
Rest your head  
I`m ****Permanent**

That night, Yamato cuddled up to a sleeping Taichi. That accident could have been so much worse. He knew that, but…never being able to speak again…it was really getting to him. No more singing with the band. No more telling Taichi he loved him. No more words.

Yamato shoved his face into Tai's neck.

How would their friends react? Would Taichi really stay with him after this?

Eventually he managed to fall asleep, thoughts still racing.

The next morning, Tai woke up early to make breakfast. As he got dressed he noticed tear stains on Yamato's cheeks.

Tai sighed. "Oh, Yama."

**I know he's living in hell every single day  
And so I ask, oh God is there some way for me to take his place?  
And when they say it's all touch and go  
I wish I could make it go away but still you say**

Wiping the tears away gently, he set to work on making his love's favorite breakfast.

He was never very good at cooking, but after being with Yamato for three years he learned to make a few good meals.

After making the pineapple pancakes, he set the table and went to wake up Yamato.

As he neared the door, he heard sobbing.

"Yama?" Tai entered the room and walked over to the bed.

Yamato sniffed and rolled over to look at the other man.

"Oh Yama. It's going to be alright. I'm not going anywhere. Were going to get through this together. You and me, okay?"

Yamato smiled and nodded before hugging Taichi.

'I love you' he mouthed and Tai nodded.

"I love you too. Now, I made your favorite and I didn't burn it this time!"

Yama raised an eyebrow and gave Tai a skeptical look.

Tai laughed and started to pull Yamato out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen.

**Will you think that you're all alone  
When no one's there to hold your hand?  
When all you know seems so far away  
And everything is temporary, rest your head**  
**I'm permanent, I'm permanent**

"See?" Taichi pushed Yamato into a chair. "Try it!"

Yamato took a small bite before smiling at Tai and digging in.

After breakfast, they called everyone and had a group get-together.

Mimi was in America so there was no way she would be there and Jyou was working at the hospital that day. So they informed them over the phone of everything. Mimi immediately set about getting a plane ticket to Japan and Jyou said he would stop by later.

"Hey everyone," Taichi greeted the group that had gathered under a cherry blossom tree.

"Hey Tai. Hey Matt," Sora greeted them.

"So what's with the emergency meeting?" Izzy asked.

"Is everything okay?" Hikari asked

"Bro? What's wrong?" Takeru asked, noticing his older brother was more attached to Tai than usual.

Taichi let out a long sigh before telling them everything that happened. He was glad when he was finished and a chorus of 'oh my gosh' and 'Matt' filled the air around them.

"Oh Matt, I'm sorry," Sora said patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we're here if you need us." Izzy smiled at him.

"Yeah! We'll figure this out. This won't change anything between us." Hikari nodded in encouragement to her own words.

"Hey, bro! No moping!" Takeru ordered while grinning.

Yamato smiled and they hung out for a while before Tai and Yama left to go see Matt's band.

That didn't go as well. They were completely devastated at the loss of their lead singer.

After talking everything out with Tai's help they decided to find a new singer and have Yamato keep playing guitar.

That night, Yamato curled up in bed, content with everything for once in this whole process.

Tai came in moments later and curled up beside him, pulling the smaller body against his own.

No words needed to be said to describe the love the couple felt.

It was then that Yamato knew that Tai would never leave him and that he truly did love him.

Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry

AMETHYST-GEM: Well, I wasn't sure whether to post this or not. Not sure how good it is.

So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
